<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【勤深深】盛唐夜唱 by awaycatwogua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142658">【勤深深】盛唐夜唱</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/awaycatwogua/pseuds/awaycatwogua'>awaycatwogua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Our Song - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/awaycatwogua/pseuds/awaycatwogua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>李克勤/周深, 黄凯芹/李紫婷</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
            <strong>（零）</strong>
          </p><p>
            <strong><br/>
</strong>
          </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>人间歌舞升平，群妖白日行走。</p>
  <p>是盛唐气象。</p>
  <p>上古神魔混战已是数千年前事，唯白首老者讲古时可知一二。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>凡间皆知有妖，妖界皆可思凡。</p>
  <p>井水不犯河水。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>箜篌响，路人醉。</p>
  <p>龙膏醇，肉桂美。</p>
  <p>大殿上妖首与天子对饮，画舫中群妖与平民烹羊。</p>
  <p>落墨万世金边契约。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>盛唐扬长帆</p>
  <p>诗仙笔言飞。</p>
  <p>一句诗还一场醉。</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p>
            <strong>（一）</strong>
          </p><p>在教坊里闻到银龙的气息时，李克勤内心是崩溃的。</p><p>搞乜啊上古混战剥皮抽筋还未够劲，我座小庙点样容下真龙摆尾啊！</p><p> </p><p>深色皮肤的教坊使扶着额角深吸一口气，把看起来好像青筋的黑蛇逆鳞按回去。</p><p>懵懵懂懂抱着琴的白衣小童子恭敬侍立在台阶下方，等待尊贵的教坊使为自己分配阶位，虽然身量尚小却不可错认，分明是失了灵智的上古银龙，从魂体深处飘散出的苦艾淡香，让大妖黑蛇浑身不适。</p><p>“名字？”李克勤清清嗓子，将所剩无几的皇家仪态捡起来拍拍灰，捏出个上位者尊贵官腔。</p><p>“周深。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“查都知周深，技艺精纯，尊上谕，晋音声博士，赐入内教坊…”宣读圣旨的年长男人明显哽了一哽，引得天真的白衣小童子好奇地偷偷看他，“…随侍教坊使修习。”</p><p>“臣谢主隆恩。”</p><p> </p><p>
            <strong>（二）</strong>
          </p><p>“你真係唔记得喇？”</p><p>软甜的岭南腔调像是饱满多汁的荔枝，突然在周深耳边炸裂开来。活泼的黑皮男人严肃不过一时片刻，繁复的衣角翻飞，看起来就是刚刚从上面大跨步跑下来的。</p><p>李克勤贴心地站在汉白玉石阶下，湛蓝色短打窄袖不露痕迹地掩住鼻尖，正好能平视周深的眼睛。</p><p>“……老师我身上很臭吗？我明明昨天才休沐啊？”思维跳跃的小童子此刻想的是另一个问题。</p><p>“还是老师不喜欢我，不想我跟着老师修习？”</p><p> </p><p>看看，说话就要哭了，银龙真是麻烦。</p><p>“唔係喇。”年长男人翻个白眼，克难地把袖子放下来，努力和黑蛇天性对抗，“你真係唔知自己原身呐？”</p><p>周深摇摇头，红眼圈消失的速度简直让身经百战经验丰富，从上古神魔混战苟到人世歌舞升平的大妖觉得可疑，“我睡醒的时候就是这样啦，过了好久也没有长高的样子，只有声音高而已。要是有可能的话我也想长高啊！我现在就是不够高！”</p><p> </p><p>等你觉醒之后会高到你自己难受的……</p><p>年长男人打量他许久，又不甘心地摸一摸他头顶。</p><p>“老师不要摸那里。”被刺激得软了腿的周深出声抗议，“摸头长不高的啊。”</p><p>“好好好，以后都唔好让人摸。”刚刚摸到硬硬小小凸起，差点把幼小银龙摸硬了的大妖飞速收回手假装无事发生，一刻之后又下意识地开始瞎操心。</p><p>“以后每日到我房里饮早茶喇，我给你梳头啊。”</p><p> </p><p>得梳两个环髻，把小家伙的龙角藏起来啊。</p><p> </p><p>
            <strong>（三）</strong>
          </p><p>“师父。”</p><p>许魏洲恭敬地托上茶盘，雪貂的耳朵抖一抖，好似有事要禀。</p><p>茶盏开合，暖热茶香蒸腾，饮茶人唇角噙着个神秘笑意，抬手止住了关门弟子熊熊蒸腾的八卦欲望。</p><p>“银龙的话就先等等。”妖首费玉清放下碧玉茶盏，“勿动声色。”</p><p>雪貂大大的眼睛里是满满的疑惑神色。</p><p>“传我号令。”蒸腾茶香热气缠绕在妖首指尖，仿佛绣娘绷子上七彩丝线，片刻之间便听话地织成一块碧玉符印，“勿要轻举妄动，打草惊蛇，勿要发布格杀令，也勿要禁止群妖狩猎。”</p><p> </p><p>……师父是不是老糊涂了，啥都不干，传什么号令啊。</p><p> </p><p>“你是不是在心里骂我啊。”</p><p>雪貂被吓得一激灵，立刻撒娇地给师父捏肩捶腿。</p><p>“你啊。”妖首摇摇头，将碧玉符印点进雪貂眉心。</p><p>“之后你就知道啦，现在先去吧，师父今天想听戏。”</p><p>雪貂甩甩毛绒绒大尾巴，虽然有听没有懂，仍然乖巧发问，“师父今天想听什么戏啊？”</p><p> </p><p>碧玉茶盏中，被吸走热气的茶水自下而上反抽而出，在妖首指尖法术催动下，暗色茶水在桌面快速集聚，凝成个小小冰雕。</p><p>雄性的黑蛇正盘在巢穴中，生涩地孵着蛋，警惕的神情惟妙惟肖，生怕天敌将蛋偷了去，又怕孵出的小蛇天不怕地不怕，自己溜出去被鹰叼了。</p><p> </p><p>“《白蛇传》。”</p><p> </p><p>
            <strong>（四）</strong>
          </p><p>李克勤满头大汗地从乱梦里醒来。</p><p>中庭月色沉静如水，竹石影动，是他喜爱的宁静夜晚。</p><p> </p><p>但金戈铁马之声犹在耳畔，乱梦中的银龙身披浓厚赤金鲜血，在漫天神魔中七进七出，遇神杀神，遇魔杀魔。</p><p>彼时还是弱小幼妖的黑蛇，只在战场外的中立区域，远远见过一眼云海中的银龙。</p><p>银龙仗声刃傍身，那珍贵的上古神器，向来自银龙的咽喉出锋，和小小白衣童子在皇家祭祀上的吟唱一般，庞大的声场带着不可言说的祖龙传承，强烈到几乎要把凡人天子的颅骨绞碎。</p><p> </p><p>隔壁小院传来似有似无的缥缈吟唱。</p><p>苦艾色的人声，消去了黑蛇厌恶的药草气味，只剩温柔淡绿雾气，带着缱绻睡意，让做了噩梦，披衣起身在小院里打转的大妖，打了个巨大哈欠。</p><p>该睡了。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>黑蛇睡觉时喜欢熟悉的寝具和环境。</p><p>即使已经化了人身数千年，李克勤仍旧习惯睡那只用自己当年的窝填充的软枕。</p><p>偷偷跳墙过来的小银龙蹲在黑蛇床头，用修长手指揉一揉黑蛇额角浮起的细小鳞片，在逆鳞上轻轻吻了一下。</p><p> </p><p>
            <strong>我大概不记得自己是谁。</strong>
          </p><p>
            <strong>但我记得你很久啦。</strong>
          </p><p><br/>
</p><p>================</p><p>上古小鸡仔现世大妖怪哈肯肯x上古大妖怪现世小鸡仔查理理</p><p>黑蛇x银龙，灵感来源是我最近用我哥的HIFI耳机听他俩的歌，虽然都说qss里面ss是缥缈空灵派kls是温厚沉稳派，但实际上两个人的声场都好恐怖的（主要还是要看什么歌），用好耳机听真的有那种颅骨挤压的感觉。</p><p>我歌群妖出没注意，我好喜欢雪貂洲洲和<span>巫妖王</span>妖首费老师！</p><p>（别骂了别骂了别骂了）</p><p>只是突然想吃心累男妈妈带崽崽的设定！</p><p>大概率是坑……</p><p></p><div class="subinfo"></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
            <strong>（五）</strong>
          </p><p>尊贵妖首高踞主位，不紧不慢地饮着茶。</p><p>次席上可怜深肤色年长男人揉着额角逆鳞，面前御厨亲制的萝卜糕都不香了。</p><p>做妖咁多年都未尝试过早茶食无味，一向好胃口的黑蛇看着妖首膝上抖抖索索团成球的雪貂，再看看阶下懵懵懂懂灵智未开的银龙，还在试图偷偷伸手捞席桌上的奶黄包吃，一个头好比两个大。</p><p> </p><p>“你点解要吃魏洲？”</p><p>“我好饿啊。”周深还有脸跟他可怜巴巴撒娇，“厨房都快被我吃空了，还是觉得饿，之前天雅姨上课的时候说，如果有男妖说爱我，就可以把他吃掉。洲洲闻起来好香，唱歌时又说了爱我，我就想着可以把洲洲吃掉！”</p><p> </p><p>……就不该想着远离银龙，把小崽子丢给那只胡地来的螳螂妖！</p><p>看着因为和小龙崽子合唱一首歌，就平白惨遭无妄之灾的雪貂，再看看似笑非笑，心似海底针的尊贵妖首，心知此事不能善了的李克勤面色铁青，额角的逆鳞爆得更多了。</p><p>“我前日无事随手推算，得知洲洲有此一难，特以卜茶为他制了碧玉护符。”费玉清不紧不慢地抚摸着膝上雪貂，安抚着差点丢了小命的关门弟子，“这吞噬妖元之力为我碧玉护符所抵，总算没有伤到洲洲性命，只是连累他无法化形，须得我度他妖力，再闭关修炼半年方可复元。”</p><p> </p><p>“你我为妖，讲究的是果报不爽，这恩须得报，仇更加要报。”</p><p> </p><p>费玉清笑意盈盈望向李克勤。他性情和顺近人，爱与小辈讲些荤段子调笑，总让小妖们得意忘形，忘记自己面对的，是与凡人天子并肩，位极尊贵，执掌妖界法条生死的妖首陛下。</p><p> </p><p>
            <strong>（六）</strong>
          </p><p>“唉。”</p><p>“哎哟。”</p><p> </p><p>深肤色年长男人怀里揣着圆滚滚银亮亮一颗蛋，唉声叹气回到教坊，进门时正撞上打算出门和自家小姑娘逛灯会的老友黄凯芹。</p><p>“哎哟哎哟。”水芹妖世家少爷出身，养尊处优身娇肉贵，被黑蛇轻轻碰一下就跟散了架一般，挽着自家紫藤花妖撒娇，“……等吓，你点解又带了粒蛋返来？”</p><p>“又？”虚弱的黑蛇一头雾水，“我几时带过蛋返来喇！”</p><p>“太耐我都快唔记得咗。”黄凯芹一挥手打发掉老友，自顾自约会去也。</p><p> </p><p>这一口吃食代价也太大，妖首依妖界法条行刑，罚取了周深妖元，直接将未开灵智的小龙崽打回了龙蛋形态，圆滚滚银亮亮一颗球虚不受补，李克勤喂进去的妖元都像石沉大海。</p><p>当务之急，还是先把小银龙孵出来。</p><p>黑蛇捏了个诀回复原身，惯穿的湛蓝短打滑落下来，被黑蛇尾巴一扫盘了个简陋小窝。银龙蛋似有所感，自己滴溜溜滚进衣服堆成的小窝里，寻了个舒服位置躺好。黑蛇探首轻巧把自己的枕头叼过来，将身体环住银龙蛋盘成一卷，倚在枕头上又叹了口气。</p><p> </p><p>孵吧孵吧，就当提前冬眠了。</p><p> </p><p>
            <strong>（七）</strong>
          </p><p>李克勤做了个梦。</p><p> </p><p>彼时妖首与凡人天子金边契约还未签订，他还是条半大黑蛇，妖元不足，化形化得很不利索，每次化成人形皮肤都炭黑也似，教人以为他是胡地来的昆仑奴，纷纷走避。</p><p>只有谭氏大少爷同他亲厚。谭氏一方巨富，族中多开塾学，见多识广，早看穿他蛇妖身份。他便干脆寻了个机缘，作了谭氏镇宅妖灵，和执掌族中塾学的谭氏大少师徒相称，结伴而行。或拘于塾学读书开智，或游历四方击缶而歌，或呼朋唤友马球蹴鞠，日子过得好不快活。</p><p>偏梦中这日倒也奇诡，黑蛇同大少踢完一场蹴鞠，浑身汗湿，短打粘在身体上十分不舒适，向来爱洁的黑蛇便寻了条小溪跳进去想要沐浴冲洗。</p><p> </p><p>“咦，呢啲系乜？”黑蛇游水过来，对着大少刚从清浅溪底捞起的银亮圆球挠挠头。</p><p>“唔知，总之先带返去。”见多识广的凡人对着这粒银亮圆球也犯了难。</p><p> </p><p>“查到喇！”天性咋咋呼呼的大少爷把一堆竹简砸在桌上。半梦半醒的黑蛇把玩心爱榫卯小楼模型正玩得犯困，一声惊天巨响差点吓得他把木质模型砸碎。</p><p>“唔好放在小楼中喇，呢係银龙蛋。”大少爷笃定地指着竹简古旧记载，话俾他知，“上古神魔之战，银龙被血而生，战后妖首玉清诛妖塔下论功过，银龙多造杀孽，被判裭夺妖元打回原形。”</p><p>“蛋壳有啲问题。”黑蛇抬手注了一丝妖元进去，泥牛入海的手感让他皱起眉头，“完全唔吸走啲呀，呢吓点算？”</p><p>管杀不管埋的凡人大少爷摊摊手，你才是卵生我是胎生好不好，这种事点算好问我有用吗。</p><p>黑蛇把银龙蛋竖起来，在红木桌上滴溜溜一转。银龙虽然是个蛋，但似乎仍有少许意识，被手贱的黑蛇转得晕晕乎乎，眼看着就要往桌下跌碎，好在有极擅蹴鞠的大少爷飞扑救命。</p><p> </p><p>“孵吧孵吧，就当提前冬眠喇。”</p><p> </p><p>（八）</p><p>李克勤满头大汗从乱梦里醒来。</p><p>或者根本还没醒来吧。</p><p> </p><p>银龙蛋四分五裂，锋利蛋壳边缘无意中割破了黑蛇柔软小腹，饱含妖元的湛蓝色鲜血泊泊流淌，伤口被幼小银龙叼住。</p><p>看上去像是幼小银龙孺慕恩人，亲密舔吻伤口，实际上只有满头大汗虚弱不堪黑蛇知道，这忘恩负义，灵智未开的小银龙，正在把自己的血当奶喝。</p><p>“啵”一声，初出蛋壳的小银龙总算喝饱了一轮鲜血，尖牙利齿挂着湛蓝血痕，头上顶着湿漉漉胎衣，对着虚弱黑蛇，咧出个自以为很可爱但其实超恐怖的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>“麻——麻——”</p><p> </p><p>丢你老母！</p><p>黑蛇额角逆鳞尽数炸起，望住条索命粉肠龙咬牙切齿，总算想起前尘往事。</p><p> </p><p>当年谭氏大少爷一时贪玩捡了银龙蛋塞给他孵，未料幼小银龙破壳伤蛇，即刻将他饱含妖元鲜血吸走大半。蛇妖突失妖元无法化形，眼白白望住忘恩负义小银龙一叠声叫完阿妈，扭一扭滑出门去，从此销声匿迹。</p><p>好在与凡人机缘尚在，谭氏大少倾尽家财，遍寻天材地宝医治黑蛇，方才补回遗失妖元。但黑蛇自神魔之战后再未被妖讨得此种便宜，一时大为光火，愤愤然指天立誓若再次遇上银龙，定要叫他有来无回。</p><p>……只是黑蛇天性温和，血涌上头讲过就忘，多年之后冤家上门，竟然一时没能想起来。</p><p> </p><p>（九）</p><p>“滚吧。”</p><p>被罚取妖元又被黑蛇补回，调息尚未结束就被沉重行囊砸头的周深晕晕乎乎，抬头望住李克勤捂住小腹手掌，心知大事不妙。</p><p>“老师你听我解释——”</p><p>“——不劳。”大妖黑蛇面色铁青，“虽说你我为妖讲究果报不爽，但我黑蛇妖生一向唔平顺，消受唔起银龙恩泽。”</p><p> </p><p>“呢係你来时行囊，凯芹炼咗二十九枝芦管丹药俾你，一日一枝合水服下，一月之后便可恢复如常。”李克勤在心里唾弃自己婆婆妈妈性格，终究忍不住又再加多句嘱咐，“唔好再随便食，妖元修习不易，妖首治下法条森严，无论妖或人，都唔可以吃。”</p><p> </p><p>“可老师我没地方去了——”</p><p>幼小银龙抱着包袱跪坐在门外，湿漉漉大眼睛令黑蛇内心好生不忍。</p><p> </p><p>“我唔好再管你喇。你现仍是音声博士，位份比往日高企不知凡几，行囊内银钱也足，可返去外教坊暂住，我会请妖首为你另指修行师父跟随。”</p><p>李克勤苦口婆心，虽然天真小银龙控诉眼神令他内心负罪，但大妖仍顶起铁石心肠，关上内教坊大门。</p><p> </p><p>反正别来我这，到时候被你吃得骨头都不剩。</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>=============</p><p><br/>
</p><p>李克勤：【关闭客服大门】</p><p>（<span>什么烂梗王</span>）</p><p><br/>
</p><p>解释一下这篇的一些设定。</p><p>【教坊】是唐代建立的传习、管理宫廷所用俗乐的机构，与传习管理雅乐的鼓吹署、大乐署相区别，以皇城为隔划分为内外教坊。最高执掌者是教坊使，往下有都知等官职。</p><p>音声博士和教坊使/都知的区别大概可以理解为技术职称和行政职称（x）</p><p>唐代音乐发展大部分还是师带徒传习授业的模式，所以为了符合我歌前辈新声的设定，选择了教坊作为大背景。</p><p>但唐代管理教坊的高级乐官大部分还是宦官或者女官，《盛唐夜唱》的世界观是凡人与大妖和平共处，妖首和凡人天子签订了金边契约，井水不犯河水，人是人他妈生的妖是妖他妈生的，妖首治理众妖，天子治理凡人，日常生活上混居为主，因此在这个世界观下，礼乐机构基本都是由妖进行管理的，毕竟这些大妖命长又贪耍，管理礼乐再合适不过了。</p><p>《白蛇传》在唐代实际上还未成型，不过这都架空人妖宇宙了（……）</p><p>水芹是汉代引入我国的，配合黄老师的混血血统；最初是观赏植物，所以设定黄老师是身娇肉贵大少爷；</p><p>紫藤花是我国原产植物，主要是为了配合紫婷妹妹的华裔血统；</p><p>兰花螳螂原产地东南亚，所以Tanya老师是胡地来的螳螂妖；公螳螂和母螳螂咩咩之后会被吃掉这个应该是常识吧……</p><p>无奖竞猜小哥原身（x）</p><p>【昆仑奴】在唐代主要指深肤色外族人，《旧唐书》：“林邑以南，皆卷发黑身，通号‘昆仑’”。所以其实倒不一定指的是黑人，也可能是东南亚的棕肤色人种。知网有蛮多关于昆仑奴的考据，感兴趣可以看。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>暂时没了，后面其他设定提到再讲。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>=========================</p><p>关于黑蛇和银龙的造型：</p><p>
            <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>我个人一直挺喜欢这两身的……</p><p><br/>
</p><p></p><div class="subinfo"></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（十）<br/>“进来吧。”</p><p>李克勤脸色比把周深丢出去时更青黑，温厚手掌拎着小银龙后颈脖像拎着一只肥嫩嫩烤乳猪。<br/>“嘿嘿嘿。”<br/>始作俑者毫无悔意，还有脸冲着他笑。<br/>丢出去不到半个时辰就认怂领人，尊贵的教坊使感觉自己心里更堵了。</p><p>原本想着把小龙崽子赶出去，不说别的至少能让他跪在门口思过几日，未曾料想刚关上内教坊大门，可恶的小银龙就开始在外面清嗓子。<br/>“正月里来是新春~赶上了猪羊出呀辽门~”<br/>“我恭喜你发财~我恭喜你精彩~”<br/>“我向你求婚~我求你应啊承~”<br/>什么扰民唱什么，什么吵闹唱什么，大妖黑蛇刚回到内室调息不过片刻，内教坊各路大妖传信的藤蔓就铺了一屋子，全在求他赶紧把门口的噪音源领走。</p><p>铁石心肠的黑蛇最终在伸进内室的寒梅碎碎念中败下阵来。<br/>“这后浪真是不得了，我原身都被他逼出来了，克勤你就舍己为人，以身饲猪一下吧。”<br/>？？？？以身饲猪是什么好词吗！<br/>李克勤铁青着脸，在一阵阵穿透力极强的杀猪音中，盯着被逼出寒梅原身的妖首费玉清，怨毒的眼神总算有了点蛇妖模样。<br/>“你另指西席俾佢。”<br/>“现在哪还有博士愿意收这个倒霉孩子。”窗口一枝寒梅抖了抖，落下几片雪白花瓣，似乎十分肉痛，“今岁西域进供的金蹴鞠和葡萄美酒，还有凡人天子着工部主事研做的榫卯胡琴，我改日让阿云嘎送到你府上。”<br/>“……成交。”</p><p>（十一）<br/>“深深？在干啥呢？”<br/>九头的蟒古思阿云嘎轻松提着几乎有周深高的礼盒，一踏进内教坊就去找好朋友玩儿。<br/>“抄书呢。”满手墨汁的小银龙怨念地抬起头，“老师让我抄法条来着，不抄完不给吃饭。”<br/>“哦。”高大健壮的九头妖不着痕迹地迅速离开小银龙十尺远，“我先去给教坊使大人送东西！”<br/>“切！没义气！你皮糙肉厚！不好吃！”小银龙没好气地冲着好朋友吼。<br/>“你饿红了眼什么不吃啊！洲洲现在听到你名字都犯怵！”越走越远的阿云嘎声音飘过来，“门口放了我今天带过来的奶糕！偷偷吃！别被教坊使大人抓到！”</p><p>这些孩子真是要命，我还没聋呢。<br/>披着粉红中衣的李克勤揉着发红的眼睛，读着黄凯芹刚送来的工尺谱。水芹妖清隽的字迹上压着紫藤花瓣的印痕，美人磨墨暗香盈袖，风流况味糊了孤寡老蛇一脸。<br/>春天快到了罢，可以把关禁闭的小银龙往外放一放了。</p><p>（十二）<br/>“哇！”<br/>终于解除禁足的周深在草坪上打滚，长安城外空气新鲜绿草如茵，正是春日冶游的好时节。<br/>“带你係来做嘢，唔係玩乐喎。”无情的大妖塞给他一只木桶，“内教坊保管凡人匠圣手调名琴，琴弦须得以新鲜生乳润泽保养，此事皆是入坊新人打理。去挤满木桶，回来再算喇。”<br/>“老师一点情调都没有。”还想着赏花吃糕的小银龙惨变挤牛奶工具妖，一边碎碎念一边抱着木桶往牛群旁边走，“难怪这么多年都嫁不出去。”<br/>黑蛇假装没听见，只有额头逆鳞暴露不爽。</p><p>“三个时辰喇，点可能就咁样少少？”李克勤拿着周深送回来的木桶，望着底都铺不满的一点点白色液体两眼发直，“又躲懒？”<br/>“我没有！”被冤枉得好委屈的小银龙出声抗议，“那些牛都没有奶的！我挤半天就一点点！”<br/>“点可能……”黑蛇顺着小银龙手指的方向看去，突然爆出深色皮肤都掩盖不住的可疑红晕。<br/>“好喇好喇不怪你，返家去。”<br/>“就是没有奶！”小银龙点点头，为自己的诚实表示肯定。</p><p>“你未偷饮吧？”黑蛇不放心再追问两句。<br/>“就这么一点点怎么喝啊？”小银龙挠挠头。</p><p>行吧，倒霉孩子不但挤错地方，还挤错牛了。<br/>没喝就好没喝就好。</p><p>（十三）<br/>“今日就到这里。”<br/>獭妖乐师从琴上收回手，微笑望住仍沉醉于乐声中的小银龙。<br/>“深深咁样唱得，再过几日就可试与教坊使大人合音喇。”<br/>“此处仍有些平，而此处又需得快切相接，”严格的黑蛇在工尺谱上做好标注，“多谢杜博士，今日咁就得，夜深露重，杜博士返去路上小心些。”<br/>獭妖乐师抱着琴，带着乐师们行礼告退，李克勤开始飞快收拾桌面杂物。<br/>春日是大多数妖的发情季节，妖息燥热难以调理，大妖黑蛇独身多年，在此一道上颇有心得。内教坊沐浴冷泉数量有限，得赶紧前去占上一眼，否则今晚就要汗湿身体入睡，对于好洁的黑蛇而言几乎不可容忍。</p><p>“老师我饿了。”<br/>银龙嘴里的“饿”字就跟催命符也似。黑蛇感觉自己这一月来叹的气比过往百年还多。<br/>“我下面俾你食啊。”</p><p>给饥饿的小银龙煮完面条，又在汤汁中注入妖元，看着小银龙唏哩呼噜吃完，摸着圆滚滚肚皮打饱嗝，再三确认过小银龙不会再肚饿，沐浴冷泉早就被内教坊妖怪们占了个满满当当。<br/>未沐浴便睡下，身上粘稠汗意让黑蛇睡得极不安稳。<br/>春日夜妖息涌动，母胎独身的大妖黑蛇竟破天荒做了个春梦。</p><p>梦中身下小妖有着细瘦身量，情热时蝴蝶骨上泌出汗水，月光下似粒粒东海鲛珠，银色气息涌动，教黑蛇情难自禁，低头舔吻咸湿皮肤。<br/>“啊…老师…”<br/>甜美禁忌称谓，带着混了雄黄般苦艾芳香，自身下小妖魂体中散发出来。本该是令蛇厌恶的气味，偏生春梦中妖息紊乱燥热，勾得黑蛇血脉沸腾，温厚本性如石板地面上夜光杯般，碎得好生干净。<br/>他在小妖腰窝中啜饮葡萄美酒。月色下琥珀酒液醇香迷人，而小妖后穴恁地贪吃，将他一双阳物尽皆含了进去，在平坦小腹上顶出个情色形状还嫌不够，竟自己牵了大妖手掌覆在小腹上下滑动，温软呻吟像是成熟到有些过头的上好瓜果，自发裂开的沙沙内瓤清甜多汁饱满欲滴，像是已经泄到不能再泄的小妖，大腿和小腹上遍布的可口银白液体。<br/>“老师……还要……”<br/>贪食小妖在他一双阳物上骑得高兴，分明已经被黑蛇要到脱力，却仍不管不顾，勾得血脉沸腾的大妖双眼燃烧作深蓝色泽，甚至忘了化形露出原身长尾塞进小妖嘴里。甜蜜口涎从长尾丝丝连连，沿着黑蛇光亮鳞片落到小妖软绵绵阳物上。<br/>坚硬鳞片一下又一下，摩擦着小妖泄身后过度敏感的前端，上下都被黑蛇填满贯穿的小妖说不出话，太多快感犹如此刻正将他小腹撑到隆起的，正在泄身的黑蛇。<br/>不是好饿吗，现在就给你吃饱啦。<br/>带着邪恶念头的黑蛇怀抱着小妖，在泄身时还要刻意捣弄两下，后穴中盛满的精液被坏心黑蛇搅动，让淌着口水，浑身沾满精液的小妖只能发出无意识的小声抽泣，泪水却又流到黑蛇插在自己嘴里的长尾中，湿漉漉的样子勾不起大妖的怜惜，反而让妖息紊乱的大妖心火更盛，一双阳物分明已经泄得满足，仍旧不肯拔出来，要留在小妖后穴里等待下一轮情热再起。<br/>黑蛇将怀中小妖转过来，阳物在后穴内旋转搅动的感觉，让贪食小妖反弓起身体，修长脖颈扭动着，分明已经是一塌糊涂的样子，竟还想要黑蛇继续把自己操弄坏了去。<br/>“咁贪食？”<br/>黑蛇嘲笑着怀中馋嘴小妖，长尾轻巧拧过小妖下颌，想要亲亲怀中小妖，看看他的模样。</p><p>那成天叫着肚饿，跟在他身后捣乱的小小银龙。<br/>不是周深又是哪个。</p><p>（十四）<br/>“老师怎么半夜在这里洗澡啊……还有被子，半夜洗被子？”</p><p>从春梦中一头冷汗惊醒的李克勤，好不容易挨到后半夜夜深人静，觅了处偏僻冷泉沐浴顺带清洗心爱寝具。<br/>月下冷泉止不住紊乱妖息，黑蛇观了观四下无人，众妖都睡得香甜，正打算自给自足泄一泄火，未料一抬头，那倒霉催的小银龙正坐在冷泉边上，细白小腿泡在冷泉里晃呀晃，还抱着他心爱被子，指着上面污渍好奇发问。</p><p>“老师这是什么？”<br/>“…夜半三更你搞乜啊！”欲求不满黑蛇憋屈沉在冷泉下，双手抱胸像个被恶霸强抢的凡人少女。</p><p>“我饿了。”<br/>小银龙一边脱衣服一边欢快宣布，湿漉漉天真眼睛里划过一道赤金色闪电痕迹。<br/>用write.as来发布</p><p>=============</p><p><br/>
</p><p>kls：好好说话不要脱衣服啊啊啊啊啊别过来。</p><p>ss：嗝。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>=============</p><p><br/>
</p><p>我竟然还给kls找了古代乐高代餐，真是真爱（点头）</p><p>工尺谱是我国古代原创记谱系统，最早雏形在唐代已经有了。</p><p>阿云嘎是蟒古思，这是一种蒙古原产的九头妖怪，高大威猛有变化之术，我觉得蛮符合嘎子的身形和音乐剧演员身份，蟒古思一般在传统故事里是反派的，不过《盛唐夜唱》群妖白日行走，其实也就无所谓好妖怪坏妖怪了。</p><p>今天看到一条微博特别感慨，现在的孩子基本都只知道日本妖怪了，但大多数日本妖怪都是中国传统精怪的衍生或者变体，窝巢又禁精怪类电视剧，其实造成了极大的文化断档。另外qss猫猫狗狗设定，小百灵天使设定和嘎子羊/牦牛的设定已经深入人心了，我想写点不一样的东西，大概是这样。</p><p>以及小哥是寒梅妖哈哈哈哈哈，出处是火爆油管的一剪梅！雪花飘飘北风啸啸~~</p><p>以及寒梅妖暗示了春天就要来啦~~看见春天走向你我~~（ntm）</p><p>獭妖乐师是杜/自/持/老师，我一直觉得杜老师很像可爱水獭！水獭耳聪目明，五感非常灵敏，特别是爪爪十分灵活，超符合钢琴大师的人设！</p><p>《盛唐夜唱》蛮难写，要查的资料也多，不太确定会不会坑，写得几多是几多喇~</p><p></p><div class="subinfo"></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="text">
  <p>警告：本章有现实影射，不适者请速速右上点叉</p>
  <p>我笔下大家都不可能是完美的，都有这样那样的性格缺陷</p>
  <p>接受不了，想看完美纸片人的也请速速右上点叉</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>========================</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>（十五）</p>
  <p>“深深——！”</p>
  <p>“嘘，老师还在睡，小声点。”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>总算如愿吃到大妖黑蛇的小银龙带着餍足神情，轻轻拉上内室银屏，一边系衣带一边往外走。</p>
  <p>“怎么会突然有宴？内教坊本月例牌上没有写啊。”</p>
  <p>“凡人天子上月出游，新纳了一房奉宸，今日天未光便吵着要出宫冶游。”小小少女打着哈欠，下半身还是紫藤花蔓，上身披了件紫色大袖，在房中借着藤蔓来回穿梭，为小银龙打点梳妆，“哎呀，长公主之前送来的这件胡服裂了个口子，这可如何是好。”</p>
  <p>“之前同老师出游，有倾慕的凡人姑娘送来一身手作胡服，当时记得是差不多的形制。”小银龙对着铜镜快速描眉，“穿那件吧。”</p>
  <p>“会不会不太好…”少女拿着明显仿制的胡服有些犹豫。</p>
  <p>“——周大人，时辰快到了。”房外凡人宦官看着天色小声催促。</p>
  <p>“没事，来不及了，再说凡人姑娘们看见我穿他们手作的胡服，应当会开心吧。”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>“跪下。”</p>
  <p>刚刚结束献唱回到内教坊的小银龙，本想着等黑蛇醒了温存一二，未料迎接他的，是黑口黑面，盛怒不已的教坊使。</p>
  <p>“老师？”</p>
  <p>“那件胡服乃长公主亲制，你未看顾周全已係御前失仪，点能着他人翻制？”暴怒的大妖黑蛇将凡人传信竹简“啪”地砸到小银龙身上，“唔遵法度，尚可念你幼小无知，唔看重他人心血，以后点可服众，点可率领内教坊众乐师，点会有妖为你吟诗作曲，助你音声？！”</p>
  <p>“但那是倾慕我们的凡人……”不服气的小银龙仍想争辩。</p>
  <p>“水能载舟，亦能覆舟。”大妖黑蛇面沉如水，“我知你原身有损欲壑难填，难以对月调息固本守元，因此日日为你注入妖元。甚至……”</p>
  <p>黑色鳞片从额角脖颈一路爆至指尖，黑蛇大概是昨夜在冷泉中与银龙胡天胡地一整晚，清晨又被质询气狠了，后脑一阵阵作疼，阶下跪着的小银龙满脸不忿，令蛇厌恶的苦艾气味更急更凶，某种模模糊糊的感觉，令得黑蛇以手揪住住心口，心尖一阵阵挛缩。</p>
  <p>“为妖为人都好，唔可以全数收入囊中。”李克勤忍住剧痛，还在苦口婆心，“恋慕你之人唔可以刻意迎合，人心与妖心一般反复无常，你欲歌达天下人、天下妖，但呢度只会令你失咗本心，对你有害无益。”</p>
  <p>跪在台阶下的周深面容模糊，令李克勤看不清表情。小银龙口中辩解言辞，也越飘越远。</p>
  <p>“……只要老师……我只是怕……”</p>
  <p>“那些凡……无关……知错……老师不要……”</p>
  <p>那桀骜不驯小小银龙身形，与自己深掩陈旧记忆中无情身影缓慢重合。係边位？为何自己记不起那无情人名姓？</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“老师！！！”</p>
  <p>周深慌乱地看着座上大妖先是头疼欲裂，进而按住心口，最后竟然昏迷过去，扑倒在案几上。大妖珍爱的瓷器被袍袖扫落，哗啦啦落地碎响，震得小银龙心中一悸。</p>
  <p>他抢上前去，却被无形屏障弹回阶下。</p>
  <p>“老师——”</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>“你暂时见不到他了。”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>（十六）</p>
  <p>一枝寒梅自窗外伸入内室，花瓣自枝头如雪纷落，触地化作人形。</p>
  <p>妖首费玉清仍旧笑意盈盈，只是那笑容背后的东西，令小银龙感到浑身发冷。</p>
  <p>“查内教坊使李克勤，罔顾人伦，诱引生徒音声博士周深，触犯妖凡金边契约。”苍劲梅枝缠上昏迷大妖黑蛇，幻化成重枷，在深色皮肤的情爱记认上留下血痕。“此依妖界律条，褫夺一切位份，投入鬼牢，待秋后定罪发落。”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“老师没有！”小小银龙一日之间连逢巨变，眼睛都烧成赤金色，妄图不自量力拦住妖首。</p>
  <p>“虽说昨日种种譬如昨日死，但克勤为你连番苦楚，你不是不知。”</p>
  <p>尊贵妖首剥下和顺假面，身后伸出无数苍劲梅枝，并未伤及银龙，却将幼小银龙结结实实困在原地。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“你明知他为你失去八成妖元，连珍贵记忆都消耗殆尽，差点动摇妖脉，仍旧装作毫不知情，混入他身边，要图他一颗血淋淋真心。”</p>
  <p>“你明知师徒位份是妖凡金边契约重律，仍为一己私欲装疯卖傻，甚至用苦艾魂体借音声对他下相思引，令他懵懂中仍为你动情。”</p>
  <p>“你明知黑蛇性情温厚，对伴侣至死不渝，仍一而再再而三利用于他，让他为你奔走劳碌。”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>费玉清面沉似水，一字一句都如徒手挖心。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“周深，你到底想要什么？李克勤还有什么没有给你？八成妖元，千年记忆，一颗真心，还有什么是你这条欲壑难填的银龙，想要从他身上榨取的？”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>（十七）</p>
  <p>“不是这样……不是这样的。”</p>
  <p>听闻妖首震怒，褫夺老友位份将黑蛇下狱，急急从长安城外赶回内教坊主持大局的黄凯芹，踏进内室，就看见泪流满面银龙跌坐在地，身边紫衣少女手足无措，只得陪他流泪，听他颠三倒四胡言乱语。</p>
  <p>年长的水芹妖叹了一口气，上前将小银龙扶起来。</p>
  <p>“从前事我略有耳闻，只因呢些年我在外游学多些，细节之处亦不甚分明。”水芹妖沉沉叹息。</p>
  <p>“先去洗沐一二，再来从长计议。”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>（十八）</p>
  <p>原来失了灵智的不是银龙，而是他自己。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>他忘了自己是如何降生，只记得有记忆来第一眼，便是看见云海中赤金闪电如露如幻，银龙被血而生，自喉中拔出声刃，一刃惊动十九州。</p>
  <p>漫天神魔纷纷走避这浴血杀星，而他痴恋那雪亮声刃，和如露如幻赤金身影。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>谭氏大少有胡地妖物血统，知他恋慕银龙已久。妖首罚取银龙妖元后，便为他取来遗失凡间银龙蛋。</p>
  <p>他尽心尽力孵化龙蛋。失却妖元无法自保的幼小银龙，在妖凡金边契约还未签订的时候，是众妖美味盘中餐，亦是凡人所欲长生不老丹药引。黑蛇竭尽全力守护着小小银龙，既要教他妖界法条，不可随意伤人，又要教他自保之术，防被心存恶念大妖或凡人狩猎，丢了性命。</p>
  <p>妖首费玉清曾来探他一次，见他与银龙相依为命，频频摇首，眼中眉间皆是不赞许之意。</p>
  <p>“你可知他为何是上古杀星？”妖首难得未有一丝笑意，“银龙先天阙如一条龙筋，无法固本守元，炼化妖息，犹如破漏口袋，欲壑难填，时时觉得饥饿，只能不停杀妖吃人，取食精元。”</p>
  <p>“你与他在一起，怕是不得善终。”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>小小银龙盘在黑蛇膝上，刚饮完黑蛇饱含妖元湛蓝血液，正睡得香甜。</p>
  <p>妖首苦心规劝，而动了心的黑蛇执迷不悟，至死不渝。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“唔紧要，佢漏走多少妖元，我便喂食佢多少妖元。”</p>
  <p>“我便係他条龙筋。”</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>=====================</p>
  <p>浸猪笼.jpg</p>
  <p> (ntm)</p>
  <p>不要师生恋（严肃）</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>终于写到最重要的剧情了hiahiahia</p>
  <p>无奖竞猜剧情走向</p>
  <p>（虽然妃妃子脑洞似黑洞但……猜着玩嘛！）</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（十九）</p><p>鬼牢中混沌浊气封门，唯金器相叩之声方得引路。</p><p>“只得一个时辰，掐着心思点儿罢，要是被妖首得知我私放你入内探监，怕是连累我也要魂飞魄散。”</p><p>浑身挂满金链的小鬼看着发呆的银龙，自己的叮咛嘱咐全没听进去，一双眼睛只痴痴望住穿着素色罪人衣衫的大妖黑蛇，叹一口气，手指拨动两下胸口金链，借着清脆的引路之声飘走了。</p><p>银龙仍痴痴望着月色下的大妖黑蛇。三月不见，李克勤清减许多，连往日宽阔丰厚的胸膛都薄了不少，令他心疼又难过。</p><p>他有好多话想说。</p><p>但最后出口只得那句。</p><p>“老师，我饿了。”</p><p>（二十）</p><p>“我饿了！”</p><p>彼时仍是初见之时。无法无天小银龙在温柔的黑蛇劳心劳力看顾下，长得健康结实又顽皮。偶尔凡人男女途经山中，情到浓时幕天席地，捣蛋小银龙却刻意行云布雨，将一双鸳鸯淋得湿透，又要捏着嗓子装出喑哑凶恶龙吟，看凡人男女被吓得披衣疾走，小银龙躲在盘根错节山林深处捧着肚子笑得滚来滚去，转眼间又因行云布雨耗损妖元，腹中饥火大炽。</p><p>“你们一直在一起，总有一个会害死另一个的。”</p><p>山林精魅无相无形，唯有林下猎猎清风，将苍翠山林变作海浪波涛形容。</p><p>“你别瞎说！”周深身量尚不足，从小就最最讨厌高个子的妖物，此刻望着躺卧清风中出言不逊的林海，显出个愤怒神色，“老师才不会害我呢！”</p><p>“我可没说他会害你。”山林精魅袍袖一甩，透明无色躯体溶于风中，“不如你今日别再贪玩，早些归家，看看你的老师，他在做什么。”</p><p>也许是肚子饿，向来桀骜不驯周深竟破天荒听从了林海的劝诱。</p><p>他想要早点回去，吃老师下的面。那面其实并非珍馐美味，乃是老师从凡人集市上用草药换回的普通炒面，水冲即食。口味称不上好，胜在简单快捷，是老师唯一会做的食物。</p><p>老师从不起炉灶烧水煮面，而是将碗托在掌中凝神运气，片刻后便能食用。每次吃完面，周深总能觉得精神一振，像是缺失的妖元尽皆悉数补回。</p><p>“老师我饿——”</p><p>“收声。”</p><p>临近住处，周深正要如往日一般大声嚷嚷，未料风中林海如影随形，一道风诀封住他喉间。</p><p>“藏起来，别被发现。”</p><p>向来温和儒雅的黑蛇正在苦战。</p><p>李克勤被上门挑衅的恶妖逼得现出了原身，巨大黑蛇全身沾满属于自己的湛蓝色鲜血，无数深可见骨的伤口，令天真无知的小小银龙捂住了嘴。</p><p>“交出那条银龙供我美餐，我可免你一死。”狂妄恶妖一刀差点将黑蛇斩为两段，手驻长刀望住狼狈泥泞黑蛇，狂笑着出言挑衅。</p><p>黑蛇卷起上半身体，将沉重攻击气息向恶妖甩去。毒雾将恶妖与黑蛇一同吞没，包裹极严无从窥探，但周深甚至幻觉自己能听到毒雾中妖物的嘶声惨叫，和李克勤的小声痛呼。</p><p>一刻后毒雾褪去，恶妖残破骨架重重落地，皮肉都被毒雾化成了汁水。</p><p>体力不支黑蛇化出人形，破碎粉色中衣尽皆蓝染。年长深肤色蛇妖半跪在地上，血肉模糊望着残破骨架，露出个怨毒笑意。</p><p>“绝对唔可能。”</p><p>（二十一）</p><p>洁白寒梅自皮肉汁水中向上攀升，冷香花瓣如雪落地，化作缥缈典雅人形。</p><p>妖首望着残破骨架重重叹气，身后苍劲梅枝伸出将黑蛇拘禁。</p><p>“又是一个贪心不足蛇吞象的家伙。”费玉清面色沉豫，“这一代在位凡人天子昏庸无能，身染沉疴，我夜观天象卜茶打卦，知他命不久矣。”</p><p>“又係金边契约啲事？”</p><p>“下一代凡人天子乃是女帝，幼年时与我颇有机缘，”妖首手指微动，苍劲梅枝收束，扣进黑蛇血淋淋无一处完好皮肉，而黑蛇面不改色，像是早已习惯此种刑罚，“我今将去长安，将此事定下。”</p><p>“知道喇知道喇。”黑蛇淡声回应，终捱不过妖首梅刑痛楚，修长脖颈转动着，喉结颤抖，发出几乎不可鉴听的微小嘶鸣。</p><p>“我早教你将那银龙丢下，你始终不听。”妖首重重叹息，“他先天不足，妖息逸散，是众妖美味盘中餐，亦是凡人所欲长生不老丹药引。”</p><p>“你一路为他保驾护航，杀掉的大妖不知凡几，杀得今日你自己也已位列大妖之位。”</p><p>“虽来者皆是贪欲妄念之徒，但银龙也不免果报。你次次代他受此果报，他可心知此恩？可感慕于你？”</p><p>“我无需他感慕。”一束梅枝沿黑蛇额角逆鳞刮下血肉，而黑蛇心痴，浑然不觉这剧烈疼痛侵袭。</p><p>“我话过便会做到。”</p><p>“我便係他条龙筋。”</p><p>（二十二）</p><p>月下鬼牢混沌不明，而混沌障壁之后牢狱中，是一室情欲气息。</p><p>幼小的银龙赤裸着身体，含着他一双阳物嚎啕大哭，嘴里含混地说着对不起对不起。</p><p>他们几乎没有用什么脂膏润滑。任性的小银龙将他绑了起来，像是要惩罚自己一般，恶狠狠地含吮着，吮硬了便扯碎亵裤直接坐了下去。</p><p>赤金色的鲜血混着精水，淌在他深肤色的大腿上。插进去的时候小银龙便抽抽搭搭泄了一次，明明痛到脚趾都蜷起来，还要借着鲜血作润滑，把他的黑蛇吞进身体里，像要把他整个人都锁在心上，再也不准他的老师离开。</p><p>先天不足，欲壑难填的银龙，唯有他的黑蛇方可餍足。</p><p>赤金色的鲜血气味，激得黑蛇双眼湛蓝，犹如熊熊烈火高温外焰。</p><p>他不想伤到他的小银龙，可银龙偏偏要他将自己撕烂，破碎，要为他所伤，为他所痛。</p><p>他不肯在流着血的小银龙身体里纵欲，可银龙偏偏要自己将他一双阳物含了进去，也不管自己窄嫩后穴吃不吃得下，流了血也浑不在意，只咬着牙骑着专属于他的黑蛇，再俯下身体，将自己因疼痛滴在黑蛇颤抖喉结上的冷汗，一一舔舐而去。</p><p>陷于血腥情欲中的银龙和黑蛇双双生出幻觉。</p><p>仿佛回到肝肠寸断别离那日。</p><p>（二十三）</p><p>“这世上哪有妖啊？”</p><p>龙神无心之言，应神魔之劫一语成箴，被天劫扒皮抽筋，扔下云端。</p><p>龙筋染了凡间炊烟，落地化为黑蛇。</p><p>而龙魂不惧天命，借雪色天雷重塑肉身，入云化为银龙。</p><p>二者本是一体。</p><p>诸天神魔因天劫混战，大战中众神沾了魔气，群魔也沾了神韵，纷纷化作妖物跌落凡间。</p><p>“这世上哪有妖啊？”</p><p>无相无形之中，自有大道之力，要诸天神魔再世为妖，与凡人一般，再尝修炼苦辣辛酸，方能不失初心。</p><p>神魔之战乍歇，妖首费玉清以原身寒梅接续凡间四季循环，借四季之力弹压初生众妖，方将纷纷扰扰大局初定。</p><p>但一体难容二魂，一山难容二虎，妖物与凡人在红尘中颇起争端，亦有妖物恋慕滚滚红尘中人，摒了绵长寿命，安然交付一颗真心与凡人，共享百年刹那欢愉。</p><p>直到妖首终于寻得真龙天子机缘，与盛唐女皇共饮中签下金边契约。</p><p>妖物与凡人方才享了百年盛唐太平。</p><p>无相无形山林精魅，借山林海浪波涛如风，将万年间事在银龙眼前推演过一遍，按下风尾，落在痴痴流泪的银龙身边，低声叹息。</p><p>而那银龙泪眼中黑蛇，正艰难从梅枝中脱身，踉踉跄跄捏了个诀，将深可见骨伤口隐去，又换上清爽袍服，将鲜血染蓝的破碎衣衫随手点火烧尽。</p><p>“八成妖元抵他一世杀孽，将我个记忆也拿走罢。”</p><p>金边契约已成，群妖再不可随意狩猎凡人或是幼小妖物。志得意满妖首刚打算去探一探苦苦支撑老友，心力交瘁黑蛇便已入了长安城，递上拜帖求见尊贵妖首。</p><p>“我天上地下都寻过，寻唔到佢。”憔悴黑蛇数日间竟几乎生出白发，璀璨黑鳞都失了光泽，“应是深深唔愿见我，我也唔知为乜。但如失了我一日三餐妖元，恐他饿昏了头，又再狩猎妖物凡人填饱肚腹，遭那果报不爽。”</p><p>“八成妖元虽巨，将你置身皇城吸取紫薇地脉精元，勤加修炼不是不能补回，但改你记忆恐动摇你妖脉。非要为那银龙舍生忘死，你可想清楚了？”</p><p>与凡人天子比肩的尊贵妖首玉清面沉如水，而憔悴黑蛇不语，只伏身于阶下数度叩首，祈求尊贵妖首恩典。</p><p>殿外传来丝竹阵阵，凡人乐师正为女皇献宴，缥缈唱词字字句句，敲在两只大妖心上。</p><p>天地为念。</p><p>死生如云烟。</p><p>不及你一眼。</p><p>（二十四）</p><p>血腥情欲气息中，年长大妖黑蛇闭上双眼，无奈地吻上怀中小小银龙流血唇瓣，舌尖轻轻舔舐那流血伤口，将那疼痛抚平如初。</p><p>无论多恨，多痛。</p><p>他还是舍不得他痛。</p><p>那任性小小银龙，避走红尘也罢，寻回他身边也罢，一语不发，一声不作，教他空燃恋慕，空许真心。</p><p>怀中小小银龙被自己操弄得脱了力，一身精水血汗湿漉漉，却仍喊着饿，喊着老师对不起对不起，要他真心相待，要他舍命相陪，要他生生世世为他所侵，为他所伤，为他所痛。</p><p>分明黑蛇正蛮横占有着小小银龙，却是那欲壑难填银龙，将黑蛇牢牢锁扣，占为己有。</p><p>黑蛇在银龙唇间叹一口气，至精至纯的妖脉被拉成一条浓黑丝线，借带血吻噬钻入幼小银龙唇间。</p><p>将这血肉还了你罢。</p><p>做你天命所归的龙神去罢。</p><p>只需你要，只要我有。</p><p>“老师不要！！！”</p><p>（二十四）</p><p>“哗！”</p><p>雪貂甫进殿门，便被珍贵彩瓷茶碗碎裂声响惊到毛发根根炸起，连忙寻了处屏风躲到一边，免被熊熊怒火波及。</p><p>“你倒是长本事了啊！”震怒艳丽花鬼盲眼中皆生出玫瑰血刺，荆棘长鞭一甩，便要往台阶下跪着的小鬼身上卷，“私放银龙探监，已是背逆金边契约重罪，而那龙蛇还在鬼牢混沌障壁中颠鸾倒凤，甚至逆天强施舍身之术，这舍身之术未成，死了一对野鸳鸯也就罢了，现在这对龙蛇倒是昏迷得好好的，炸了我鬼牢算怎么回事啊！</p><p>阶下小鬼噤若寒蝉，浑身金链脆响，心知师父并非向自己发作，而是杀鸡儆猴，向妖首讨要说法。</p><p>师父你鞭子注意一点快卷到我了好痛呜呜呜呜呜！</p><p>“罗琦，稍安勿躁。”</p><p>妖首玉清一手扶额，被这对痴缠龙蛇折腾得头痛欲裂。</p><p>以为自己搁这演凡间歌舞戏呢！好痴情啊！</p><p>眼见此事不能善了，口不能言雪貂抖抖索索跳上师父膝盖，在妖首玉清心不在焉抚摸他背脊时，轻轻用牙咬一咬师父手指，示意师父看向阶下碎裂茶碗。</p><p>“魏洲？怎么了——”</p><p>妖首顺雪貂暗示看向一地茶水和散乱茶梗，陡然心领神会，生出个笑意。</p><p>“胭脂娥眉，烟花流水，惊堂一虹，佳人月归。”</p><p>“啊，此法甚好，甚好。”</p><p>==========================</p><p>下一更完结。</p><p>我终于要写到标题了……太累了……</p><p>不过居然正好撞上了中秋，原本设定的结尾就是中秋，挺有意思的。</p><p>1.银龙的血是赤金色的，黑蛇的血是湛蓝色的。</p><p>2.小鬼好惨一工具鬼……</p><p>3.是的《盛唐夜唱》的世界观里是有鬼的，和妖还有点不大一样。这个设定下一章会解释。</p><p>4.无奖竞猜女皇是谁（ntm）</p><p>5.女皇和妖首么得JQ（...）但可能有比JQ更好笑的剧情（x）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="text">
  <p>（二十六）</p>
  <p>端着水盆的少女穿着浅紫色短打，袖口束了条水芹色丝带，在年长水芹妖额上悄悄落下一吻。</p>
  <p>趴在沉重坚硬案几上的黄凯芹本就睡得不太安稳，紫藤花妖妖息扰动令他突然惊醒，差点打翻少女手中黄铜水盆。</p>
  <p>“哎……这种粗重活计怎么好让你来做。”黄凯芹揉揉眼睛，“侍女呢？”</p>
  <p>“夜深了，我让姐姐们都回去休息了。”少女摇摇头，眉间愁意沉沉，“克勤老师和深深还没有醒吗？”</p>
  <p>“还没有，”水芹妖说起这对冤家，言语中不免带了些怨念，“舍身之术是上古禁术，如果不是深深意志坚定拼死相抗，克勤那仆街仔哪里还有命在！”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“唔好背后讲嘢，我听到喇。”</p>
  <p>内室中传来虚弱声音和连续咳嗽。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>（二十七）</p>
  <p>昏迷中的周深梦见了那片海。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>他一路躲着焦急不已的黑蛇，一路却又不舍得逃开太远。</p>
  <p>银龙化形成小小银白守宫，藏在不起眼处，一边渴慕地望着他的黑蛇，风尘仆仆，天上地下寻他，一边忍饥挨饿，实在快饿昏了就去狩猎一只恶贯满盈凡人或大妖来吃。</p>
  <p>那尊贵大妖一路风餐露宿，脸上有了细纹，手上有了裂口，在红尘浊世每一处呼唤他姓名，绝望地找他。</p>
  <p>深深。</p>
  <p>深深。</p>
  <p>深深。</p>
  <p>他听着他的黑蛇绝望地呼唤着他。</p>
  <p>却不敢现身相见。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
            <strong>我会害死你的。</strong>
          </p>
  <p>
            <strong>你走，你走啊。</strong>
          </p>
  <p>
            
          </p>
  <p>那日路途中他实在饥饿难耐，想要狩猎恶妖来吃，却未料至恶之妖，狩猎之后仍有果报。</p>
  <p>他为反噬所侵，倒在浅海中痛苦翻滚，咸涩海水漫过银白守宫呛入他口鼻，几乎将他窒息。</p>
  <p>而他的黑蛇，似乎与他有心电感应，额角逆鳞炸起，捂住心口痛得跪倒在海边。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>那日之后，他好长一段时间未见过黑蛇。</p>
  <p>只是狩猎恶妖再无果报。</p>
  <p>他不敢探究因果，只好蒙上眼睛，假作不知，得过且过。</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>他是胆小鬼，是没有龙筋的胆小鬼。</p>
  <p>一直都是。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>恶妖妖元远不如黑蛇妖元精纯，银龙独身过日辰，凡人珍馐美味尽皆品过。</p>
  <p>却比不上黑蛇草草一碗面汤。</p>
  <p>他想他。</p>
  <p>无时无刻不想他。</p>
  <p>他不敢承认。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>游荡红尘百无聊赖，见了外教坊招募便去揭榜，一路唱到都知。</p>
  <p>外教坊众人都话他音声似魔声，纯洁天籁如饮上好龙膏陈酿，教人一醉方休，每到悲楚处又如杜鹃泣血，教人心如刀割。</p>
  <p>直到那日他接了圣旨，入内教坊觐见尊贵教坊使。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>软甜的岭南腔调像是饱满多汁的荔枝，突然在银龙耳边炸裂开来。活泼的黑皮男人严肃不过一时片刻，繁复的衣角翻飞，看起来就是刚刚从上面大跨步跑下来的。</p>
  <p>“你真係唔记得喇？”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>他的黑蛇，舍弃了八成妖元，一颗真心，为他抵了狩猎果报。</p>
  <p>他的黑蛇不记得他了。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>不可以。不可以。不可以。</p>
  <p>让我饿死吧，为什么不让我饿死就好。</p>
  <p>让我因反噬疼痛至死吧，为什么不让我痛死就好。</p>
  <p>为什么要忘了我。</p>
  <p>为什么。</p>
  <p>为什么。</p>
  <p>为什么。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>咬牙切齿银龙对月再拜，魂体中种下的相思引，飘出黑蛇厌恶的苦艾气味。</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>为什么不明白，为什么要把这些我不想要的东西塞给我，就因为你自己觉得是对我好？</p>
  <p>你有没有问过，我真的想要什么？</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>不可以。不可以。不可以。</p>
  <p>老师是我的。</p>
  <p>只能是我的。</p>
  <p>死也不可以忘了我。</p>
  <p>死也不可以。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>（二十八）</p>
  <p>缥缈毒雾散去，昏迷银龙身上黑蛇气味渐淡。</p>
  <p>虚弱的李克勤靠着软枕，牙齿蹂躏着丰厚下唇，浓眉紧皱不发一语。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“可看清了？”</p>
  <p>水芹妖手中握着剔透玉瓶无意识地把玩。透明玉瓶中，浓郁紫藤花汁荡漾出柔和香味，是紫婷花了好多心思收集的清晨花瓣露水酿制，专司读梦的珍品。</p>
  <p>“看清了也无甚大用。”</p>
  <p>寒梅自窗外伸入内室，暗香花瓣如雪落地，转瞬化为人形。</p>
  <p>“罔顾人伦在前，舍身禁术、炸毁鬼牢在后，桩桩件件都是违逆金边契约死罪，”妖首玉清闲闲坐在榻角，“都说深深任性妄为，要我说克勤比深深更加胆大包天。龙筋转世，果然非同凡响。”</p>
  <p>“这都什么时候了讲乜嘢！”水芹妖急得差点忘了尊卑位份，“睇紧佢哋去死咩！”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“你呢？你怎么想？”</p>
  <p>妖首玉清丝毫不理睬旁边跳脚的水芹妖，清隽眉眼定定望住虚弱黑蛇。</p>
  <p>“有道是施比受有福，你对这银龙一生尽在施恩，从未求什么，要什么，也未问过他想不想受，想不想要。果报不爽，此刻该当轮到你作选了。”</p>
  <p>“你想要什么，克勤？”<br/>
</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
            <strong>“我想要佢。”</strong>
          </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>长久的沉默之后，黑蛇看着昏迷中的小小银龙，一字一顿地说。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>（二十九）</p>
  <p>中秋之夜，圆月照九州。</p>
  <p>红尘凡人向来渴慕与爱人团圆，金边契约签订之后，因了妖族日日对月调息吐纳，对银盘圆月亦有尊崇之心，因此由妖首与凡人天子共商，御笔钦定了中秋佳节。</p>
  <p>佳节必得欢庆。女帝向来喜美食好热闹，中秋佳节更是必定举宴，兴之所至更大赦天下与民同欢，盛唐国富民强，御赐流水宴席从皇城一路开到长安城门，凡人与妖族通宵痛饮，起舞达旦。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“讲个段子来听听。”</p>
  <p>酒醉的女帝面色酡红，金丝龙袍衬托如雪发丝，却竟看不出一丝龙钟老态。</p>
  <p>妖首玉清含笑不语举杯再敬女帝，喝干杯中酒。</p>
  <p>“讲个荤的！”女帝大笑着喝干杯中残酒，兴致勃勃望向妖首。</p>
  <p>“话说这有一个冬天，有个农夫捡到一条冻硬的蛇，就高高兴兴把他揣在怀里想要带回家去。”月色下妖首玉清清隽眉眼明亮，因了些许酒意有些湿润，如同闪烁珍珠光泽，“结果农夫的体温焐热了蛇，蛇很快就变软了，农夫就只能很遗憾地把蛇放走了。”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“哈哈哈哈哈！果然不愧是妖首！”酒醉女帝放浪纵声大笑，怀中新纳奉宸羞红了一张脸，粉拳不停。“哎，不过说到蛇，这中秋国宴，内外教坊众人皆至，为何不见蛇妖教坊使大人？”</p>
  <p>“教坊使大妖黑蛇李克勤，前有罔顾人伦诱引生徒，后有私动舍身禁术炸毁鬼牢，现在正同那银龙一起下在死牢内，中秋后便要问斩呢。”</p>
  <p>“哦？竟有这事？”</p>
  <p>酒醉女帝侧头一望妖首神情，即刻心领神会。</p>
  <p>“我天朝民风旷达，但想来妖界法条森严不可触碰，倒不如由我这老婆子讨个人情，由得那银龙黑蛇献歌一曲，若唱得万民闻声皆醉，便大赦天下也未尝不可！”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>城外画舫上，正在为客人舀酒的豹妖任贤齐差点摔坏了手中木杓。</p>
  <p>“哪里来的歌声？”</p>
  <p>豹妖茫然望向内室爱徒，身形修长的竹妖刘宇宁早就被歌声惊得忘记了抚琴，茫茫然向师傅摊一摊手，表示不是自己。</p>
  <p>“好像……好像是宫里的声音……怎么会……怎么会传得这么远！”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>——奉天承运，皇帝诏曰。</p>
  <p>黑蛇仍穿着湛蓝短打，而银龙穿着银紫真丝外袍，在宫内高台之上纵情而歌。</p>
  <p>鼎沸盛宴一时休止。</p>
  <p>凡人与众妖分明雅雀无声，而那纵情大歌时而穿云裂石，时而细入发微，犹如马良神笔，浓淡相宜，勾勒华丽盛唐飨宴。</p>
  <p>分明是中秋时节，却仿佛春日柳絮扑面；四季轮回中最美之景，滚滚红尘中最艳之色，沾了月之精，地之息，仿佛皆被这庞大声场溶作一曲饮歌。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>画眉的少女失手砸了心爱胭脂。</p>
  <p>璀璨烟花低眉敛息，落入潺潺流水。</p>
  <p>舞剑的将军踉跄几步，停下手中惊堂一虹。</p>
  <p>与情郎夜奔的佳人望着圆月，怔怔落下泪来。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>盛唐城门内。</p>
  <p>智者狂。</p>
  <p>痴者悲。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>那银龙闭着眼，沉浸在与黑蛇的合声中。</p>
  <p>没有看见他的黑蛇，多情双眼正望住他身影。</p>
  <p>眼中渴慕如露如电。</p>
  <p>如滚滚红尘中炊烟气味。</p>
  <p>如那日重塑他肉身雪色天雷。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>如命中注定，如一体两魂，如血肉羁绊。</p>
  <p>如这离魂飨宴般盛大合音。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>“哎呀，好深情啊。”</p>
  <p>女帝笑意盈盈望向妖首玉清，而寒梅妖向女帝微微颔首致谢。</p>
  <p>“女人为什么不能做皇帝呢……我偏要做这开天辟地第一个女皇帝！”</p>
  <p>离魂中妖首玉清恍惚看到那桀骜不驯少女，摘了自己原身一朵寒梅，簪在满头青丝上，又粗野又凶狠，全然不似此刻，通身皇家贵胄气息。</p>
  <p>“妈的，最烦装逼的人！”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“真是天作之合啊。”一曲终了，豹妖出声感叹。</p>
  <p>“……师父你头发泡进酒里了。”</p>
  <p>“哎呀！”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>（三十）</p>
  <p>“尊贵教坊使大人被贬成游吟歌者，不觉得后悔吗。”</p>
  <p>官道上马车跑得好快，小银龙趴在软垫里躲懒，只探出个头来，骚扰赶车的年长男人。</p>
  <p>“死罪可免，活罪难逃。”大妖黑蛇一边赶车，一边温声回答，“女帝和妖首只罚我们浪游尘世，收集凡人执念而生之魂再造鬼牢，已是大赦之举。”</p>
  <p>“而且褫夺我啲位份，就不再係你啲老师喇。”黑蛇难得油腔滑调，对着小银龙眨了眨眼睛。“深深不中意吗？”</p>
  <p>“中意中意！”小银龙大大方方在他丰厚下唇上吮了一口，仍觉得有些不满足，干脆捏了个诀停下马车，扑到黑蛇怀中，把他往车厢里拖，不管害羞怕丑蛇妖嘴里碎碎念着“天光大亮啊衰仔”，拍着肚皮大声宣布。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
            <strong>“我饿了！”</strong>
          </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> （完）</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>================</p>
  <p>写完啦写完啦写完啦。</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>在群妖白日行走的设定之下，《盛唐夜唱》其实是一个关于【欲】的故事。</p>
  <p>过度克制只懂盲目付出的大妖黑蛇，最终学会了说出自己心中恋慕，纵情享乐。</p>
  <p>而欲壑难填一味索取的小小银龙，最终学会了舍命相抗，克制所求。</p>
  <p>在这个故事里大家都不完美，也不可能完美。黑蛇和银龙，是因为有了彼此，才最终学会了如何去爱，如何去给予付出，如何去索求所欲。<br/>
</p>
  <p>大概是我自己理解的天作之合，也算是我自己理解的【爱】吧。</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>情歌唱一世 不会落伍</p>
  <p>深刻句子 一旦走进血管</p>
  <p>希望能够长长久久，听两位神仙唱歌。</p>
  <p>=================</p>
  <p>银龙黑蛇的故事到此完结，全篇一万六无番外，感谢各位观看。</p>
  <p>我们下个坑再见！</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>